1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved paper punch used to punch a vertically disposed stack of sheets to provide holes spaced along the lower marginal edge of the stack. More particularly, the invention is characterized by the fact that batches of any number of sheets up to whatever number can be accommodated by the punch are segregated from the stack, each batch being separately punched and then removed and discharged into a tray until the entire punched stack has been accumulated.
2. Description of Related Art
Various motor driven punches have heretofore been used. However, in most such punches, the paper is stacked horizontally (as contrasted with the vertical stack of the present invention). Further, the batches of sheets are segregated by means of a knife or other instrument which cuts into the top of the stack and lifts a batch of sheets into the punching mechanism. Such punches are generally undesirable because of their expense and problems with operation. Existing machines usually have difficulty punching sheets of mixed thicknesses (e.g. covers and inside pages) or sheets folded into signatures.
The present invention is characterized by the fact that the stack is vertical and that no knife is used to segregate a batch of sheets for punching.